À feux et à sang
by Sakisha
Summary: Francis semblait dévoré de chagrin. Arthur sentit son cœur se serrer avec force dans sa poitrine. La boule dans son ventre se contractait douloureusement. Il enrageait de ne pas comprendre. Une voix dans sa tête lui soufflait de faire vite…FrUk Deathfic


Voici un petit drabble écrit il y a 6 mois. Alors, ceci est définitivement une **death fic** (ma première) donc un des personnages meurt. Ensuite vous me direz, « mais les pays ne peuvent pas mourir ! ». À ça je réponds : ben non… mais ici oui. Ne chercher pas à comprendre.

**IMPORTANT :** cette fic a été écrite sur une chanson en particulier et je **conseille VIVEMENT d'écouter cette musique en la lisant !** Ma beta lectrice a confirmé : **il FAUT la musique ! **Sans elle, il manque quelque chose. Alors allez la chercher sur youtube : « Tired of being sorry » de Enrique Iglesias.

Ce ne sont pas les paroles qui comptent mais l'ambiance et le rythme de la musique. Juste au cas où vous chercheriez un lien… Donc encore une fois, je sais que ça vous ennuie et que vous vous dites « j'en ai pas besoin » mais je le dis pour vous : vous l'apprécierez mille fois mieux avec !

Maintenant, enjoy !

* * *

Il ne disait rien se contentant de lui tourner le dos en regardant par la fenêtre ouverte devant lui.

Dehors, un ciel sombre et étoilé, magnifique, semblait les envelopper tel un voile sombre.

La lune était pleine et éblouissante. Ses rayons pénétraient avec douceur dans la pièce, faisant miroiter les cheveux blonds de France.

Il ne le regardait pas, ne disait rien. Se yeux semblaient fixés sur l'astre dans le ciel.

Il semblait triste… endeuillé.

L'anglais ouvrit la bouche pour parler. Il voulait lui demander ce qui le rendait si triste, lui qui souriait tant. Il voulait savoir pourquoi il ne disait rien.

Aucun son de voulu franchir ses lèvres. Sa gorge était sèche, et il eu soudain peur.

Peur de quoi ?

Un sentiment de terreur commençait à poindre en lui son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, comme en signe d'avertissement. C'était étrange… Comme si une partie de lui avait comprit ce que son esprit ne réalisait pas encore

Mais quoi !

Il tremblait. Il reconnu cet instinct en lui. C'était la nation, c'était l'Angleterre qui avait compris ce qui arrivait à France. Arthur, lui, ne comprenait pas.

- Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? lâcha-t-il finalement d'une voix qu'il voulait calme.

Le silence se prolongea. Un vent frais pénétra dans la pièce, faisant voler les cheveux en épis de l'anglais. Il les remit en place d'un geste de la main et attendit encore, anxieux. La boule de peur dans son ventre semblait de plus en plus lourde.

Son aîné fini par se retourner doucement et le cœur d''Arthur fit un bond. La tristesse débordait de ses yeux et s'accumulait en de grosses gouttes au coin de ses paupières. Il passa une main devant ses yeux pour les essuyer, un vague sourire aux lèvres. Lorsqu'il le regarda à nouveau, ses yeux étaient secs mais brillaient d'une émotion qu'Arthur n'avait jamais vue.

Des restes de larmes s'accrochaient à ses cils et brillaient à la lumière de la lune.

- Francis...

Le murmure lui avait échappé. Jamais la nation française ne lui avait parue aussi belle. Une beauté aveuglante et débordante de tristesse. Il avança d'un pas, voulant le toucher mais France l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

Il s'arrêta et attendit.

Le silence se réinstalla.

Le vent se fit plus fort et fit claquer les fins rideaux de dentelles.

- Pourquoi tu ne me dis rien ? souffla-t-il.

France ferma les yeux en souriant. Il semblait dévoré de chagrin. Arthur sentit son cœur se serrer avec force dans sa poitrine. La boule dans son ventre se contractait douloureusement. Il enrageait de ne pas comprendre. Une voix dans sa tête lui soufflait de faire vite… comme si après il serait trop tard. Il se mit à paniquer.

- Parle-moi ! demanda-t-il plus fort en plantant ses yeux verts dans ceux océan de son ami.

- C'est trop tard Arthur…

L'anglais se figea.

- Pourquoi... ? balbutia-t-il …dis-moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Un chagrin qu'il ne s'expliquait pas l'envahissait, compressant sa poitrine, l'empêchant de respirer. Un sanglot montait.

- Francis… ! Parle-moi !

Il avait un besoin urgent de l'entendre. Entendre sa voix résonner à ses oreilles, enjouée et moqueuse. Car c'était bien ce qui allait se passer non ? Il allait se mettre à rire et l'entrainer dans l'une de leurs disputes sans fin… n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est trop tard… répéta-t-il. C'est fini.

Angleterre failli pousser un cri d'horreur. Au milieu de la poitrine du français, une plaie béante commençait à maculer de rouge sa chemise blanche.

« Arthur » en lui hurlait d'appeler un médecin, mais la nation savait que ce n'était pas une blessure que l'on pouvait soigner.

- Non… murmura-t-il envahi par l'horreur.

- Je suis désolé Arthur…

- Non… répéta-t-il.

- Ne pleurs pas s'il te plait, demanda-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par le chagrin.

Arthur se rendit alors compte que ses joues étaient baignées de larmes, mais cela ne l'importait absolument pas. Il s'avança doucement vers Francis, comme s'il espérait qu'à chaque pas tout disparaisse et qu'il se réveille d'un cauchemar.

Le sang coulait toujours et Francis était de plus en plus pâle. Il souriait toujours.

L'anglais s'arrêta en face de lui, ses larmes coulant de plus en plus.

- Ne pars pas… pitié.

- C'est trop tard, je te l'ai dis… souffla France et caressant sa joue du bout des doigts presque avec prudence, comme si ça allait accélérer les choses.

- _Please_… ne me laisse pas ! implora-t-il.

- Je suis désolé Arthur…

Une larme coula le long de sa joue et s'écrasa sur la joue de son cadet.

Ils étaient si près…

Plus près et soudainement plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été durant tous ces siècles…

- Non ! supplia-t-il. Pas toi !

France lui adressa un dernier regard d'excuse et recula, laissant une trainée sanglante sur le sol. Il gémit de douleur et s'appuya sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il leva les yeux au ciel et Arthur s'aperçu que la lune avait décru. Elle n'était plus qu'un mince croissant qui allait disparaitre.

Il reporta un regard paniqué sur Francis et aperçu derrière lui sur un mât, un drapeau français qui claquait au vent. Avec horreur il le vit crépiter puis prendre feu.

Francis le regarda tristement et un millier de choses passèrent dans son regard. En le regardant, Angleterre se souvint soudainement de cette fameuse phrase qu'il avait si souvent lue dans les livres d'histoire et qui ceignait avec une écœurante irone à la scène.

_« La France était à feu et à sang. »_

Tout son être hurlait d'horreur et il était incapable de bouger.

Ce n'était pas possible !

Non !

Non !

Non !

Ils étaient des nations ! Ils étaient immortels !

Pas lui ! Pas maintenant !

NON !

Francis lui adressa un dernier regard, empli d'amour et de tendresse.

- Je suis content que ce soit toi que j'ai vu en dernier. Merci Arthur. J'emporte une très belle image avec moi…

Angleterre voulu l'appeler mais il le vit basculer dans le vide alors que les derniers lambeaux de drapeau se consumaient.

- Noooooooooooooooooooooo !

La lune avait disparu.

* * *

Reviews are loved !


End file.
